In It For The Long Run
by squiddlesandsopor
Summary: "Hey Tavbro," you say softly, unwilling to disturb the calm darkness of the room. "Are we all up in this motherfucking thing for the long run?" In which Gamzee is anxious and Tavros reassures him. Also smut.


"Hey Tavbro," you say softly, unwilling to disturb the calm darkness of the room. "Are we all up in this motherfucking thing for the long run?"

You fidget a little. You can't help it. Sometimes your whole relationship just feels too motherfuckin' perfect to be true. Tavros shifts beside you on the bed and you hear him chuckle. His soft lips brush against your jaw and, like usual, it makes you melt. He trails a line of kisses up to your mouth. He lingers until you respond, and then a little longer because it took you almost no time at all to kiss him back and twine your fingers in his short mohawk. He gently pulls away and you can sense his smile even if you can't see it.

"Yes Gamzee. We're in this for the long run."

He chuckles again, voice husky, as he presses more kisses along your throat and jaw. You know it's because he knows he has you, and you know you have him. Reassured, your own grin forms and grows. You tug him on top of you and reclaim his lips.

* * *

Your lips are fused to Tav's, white hot. His chest presses flush against your own and what had started out as light and airy quickly heated up. You stroke your nails up and down his back and he arches into your touch. When he pulls away from your mouth to catch his breath you suck and nibble at his exposed neck. You feel his breath hitch as you nip a particularly sensitive area and your throat rumbles with a low chuckle.

"Oh, yes," Tavros moans above you, "Right there."

His fingers tangle in your hair and he tugs you back to the underside of his jaw. He tilts his head back to allow you greater access. You smile against his pulse and trail your hands lower to cup his ass through his boxers. He rolls his hips into yours, so you press up against him.

"Gamzee…" He breathes against your scalp sending a delicious shiver down your spine.

Tavros uses the hands still tangled in your hair to pull your lips back to his. Once you're fully occupied with exploring his mouth for what has to be the millionth time he extracts one hand from your hair. He skims it down your chest teasing your nipple for a moment before stroking lower over your abdomen. You smile into the kiss as his wandering fingers hook themselves over the waistband of your pajama pants. You lift your hips and he helps you wiggle out of them. Sooner than you imagined they've been pushed to the end of the bed, or maybe onto the floor. You were more concerned with the way his tongue was twisting against yours then what was happening with the pants you really didn't need at the moment anyway. You return the favour by quickly tugging off his boxers and tossing them into a corner. He didn't need them.

You pull back as far as you can with his hand wrapped in your hair and smile up at him. His face is flushed and his lips are wet with your combined saliva. His eyes are glazed with lust, half-lidded and his breathing is heavy. However, so is yours.

"Well I'll be damned if you aren't the most adorable motherfucker I ever did see."

His flush gets a little brighter and he smiles at you shyly, "You're pretty adorable too Gamzee."

You scoff slightly and reach up to cup his neck and pull him down into a kiss. Your unoccupied hand dips lower and you circle both your erections with your long, slender fingers. Tavros tightens his hand in your hair and groans appreciatively. You stroke slowly and gently along your combined lengths a couple times before you swipe your thumb over the heads of your cocks, smearing precum as you do so. He thrusts into your hand trying to get more friction but you loosen your grip as he does so. Your lips curve up a bit as he groans in frustration.

"What's the matter Tav?" You ask mischievously, giving another languid stroke.

He buries his face into the crook of your shoulder mumbling too low for you to hear.

"Hmm? What was that?" your voice holds a smile.

"I said, 'You know what the matter is'." He peeks up at you, all soft brown eyes and long eyelashes and rumpled hair.

The look on his face sends an electric jolt of desire straight to your cock. It twitches and you know he felt it. A wicked grin steals across his face and he rolls his hips into your hand again. You let your head drop and moan at the sensation of his cock sliding against yours. Unconscious of your will your hand tightens. You pick up the pace, stroking harder as Tavros rains kisses down on your exposed neck and collarbones. You let out a throaty cry as he bites down on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. By this point your hand is jerking frantically and erratically, desperate to reach completion. His hand closes around yours and the warmth drives you over the edge. Two more strokes and you're finished, hot cum spurting out to coat your stomach. Tavros rolls his hips down into yours, hard, and he joins you in an orgasm. You stroke him gently until he finishes. You let go when both of your erections soften. Tavros flops down onto your chest, spent and mindless of the mess you two have made. You wrap your arms around him and roll over so you're on your side. He nestles against you and you close your eyes, drowsy.

Just before you drift off you feel his soft lips on your jaw, "We're definitely in this for the long run."

The words are so soft there's a chance you imagined them. Regardless, your lips curve up and you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
